


Letters from N

by Rarantesu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Depends on where I go with this, Other trainers in other regions are mentioned, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarantesu/pseuds/Rarantesu
Summary: Set after Pokemon Black and White.After a year N has left the Unova region, he has set out to explore other regions and to learn more about human emotions. He decides to send White letters during his journey. (im horrible at summaries dont hurt me pls)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon does NOT belong to me! Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and GameFreak.

Dear White,

 

It's been a while since I've talked to you, hasn't it? I'm truly sorry for leaving you so suddenly.

I'm currently in the Kanto region, getting ready to leave. It's been very interesting over here, as I have encountered Pokemon I have never seen before, and learned more about human emotion. Did you know that there's a place where Pokemon can rest? I never knew that. The building is placed in a town called "Lavender Town", and it seems to be very quiet and grim. Apparently, there are rumours that there's a "White Hand" haunting the building. Weird, isn't it? I also met two trainers. Red and Blue, was it? They seem to have the same dream you have, becoming Champion. Does every trainer have that dream? It seems strange.

There is also an "evil team" around here called Team Rocket. Have you ever heard of them? I occasionally heard Father talking about them. It seems their goal is to take Pokemon from their trainers, just like out goal was. It's strange, though... They sell the Pokemon they capture. Why do you think that is? I'd like to know for myself...

I wish I could write you more, but sadly, I must get ready to depart. Zekrom is getting impatient.

 

Your friend,

N

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH  
> this is my very first fanfic guys im sobbing quietly bc im not rlly good  
> I might do more chapters on the other regions??? Just depends on how much free time I have, since high school likes to be a pain in the butt.  
> I really hope you liked this~


End file.
